


Material Girl

by charleybradburies



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Body Image, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clothing, Coffee, Community: 1_million_words, Community: comicdrabbles, Community: femslashagenda, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Female Character In Command, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Food, Girls Like Girls Ficathon, Implied Femslash, Inspired by Music, Insults, Narcissism, Older Woman/Younger Woman, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Secret Identity, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"We are living in a material word and I am a material girl..."</i>
</p><p>  <span class="small">(+ comicdrabbles #4: Dominance)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Material Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



“Kara!” 

The mispronounced version of her name rings out from the corner office, and Kara whips out of her desk square and into the doorway, eyebrows raised in anticipation of orders. 

Cat’s at her desk, back straight as ever, hair falling into her face even with a couple fingers of her right hand perched on that side of her glasses as though she’s preparing to take them off. She speaks before looking up at Kara with anything more than the smallest glance, one that couldn’t do much but confirm that she’s standing in the room.

“That alien DNA you joke about might have left you with a spotless complexion, but it did _not_ imbue you with fashion sense.”

Kara smiles nervously, toning it down when Cat finally takes her glasses off and looks out at her.

“I didn't want to say anything in the midst of the crowd, but that green number you slunk into for the party was more impressive than your usual fare.”

_That was unexpected._

“Thank you, Miss Grant.”

“Where'd you get that? I can't imagine it's from wherever you normally shop.”

“No, um, I borrowed it, actually. From my sister.”

Cat’s smile changes tone, almost like she’s sighing internally. Or maybe groaning. Probably groaning.

“Okay, next time that's the answer to one of my questions, _please_ make something up.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Kara nods, and vaguely starts angling herself back towards her desk, wondering if that’s all she’s been called in for. 

“Oh, don't turn away from me yet!”

Kara snaps back to being fully perpendicular with Cat’s desk. Glasses still in hand, Cat rises from her seat and moves to lean back onto the edge of the desk nearer her assistant. 

“I'm hoping, with this Supergirl thing, we'll be getting closer to our fair share of press. I wanted to advise you to...well, ask your sister where she procured that dress, and perhaps do me and yourself a favor by taking your company card for a run there. I can't have my personal assistant looking like she just skipped out of her college internship, can I?”

“No, ma'am. I will speak to my sister about that as soon as possible.”

Cat grins proudly, the telltale twinkle of contentment in her eyes. 

“Good girl. Now, in the meantime, go get more coffee. Starbucks this time, Peppermint Mocha, and tell them my whole name. Get a good picture of it, too, for the social media department.”

“Will do, Miss Grant,” Kara nods in agreement. 

“It’s a few more blocks away than the usual, but we could use the exercise. Well, _you_ can, and I’ll be here, not living vicariously, of course; that’s what my trainer’s for.”

Kara’s partially-feigned laughter is a bit too loud for the moment, and Cat stops talking, more to bring attention to the supposed impropriety of unfeminine enjoyment than to await any sort of permission to continue speaking.

Kara ushers herself out, only for another command to follow.

“And a pumpkin scone, too.”


End file.
